


Whatever happens in the bunker stays in the bunker

by CitizenOfGlass



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenOfGlass/pseuds/CitizenOfGlass
Summary: [NSFW Fanart] Joseph Seed/Female Deputy.





	Whatever happens in the bunker stays in the bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Since that kind of pic is no longer allowed on tumblr dot com... That fanart does not depict the Dep I'm writing about in Co-Deputy (Madeleine/Maddie.)


End file.
